


Estuans Interius (WIP)

by Lyumia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Fandom Bicycle, Gen, Harems, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Work In Progress, mostly Final Fantasy Characters, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porn with plot illustrating Roxas' love life, and maybe some meaningful stuff if you squint between all the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estuans Interius (WIP)

"No! Please!" He whimpered, kissing the broad chest before him frantically, lips hovering over dark skin. A large hand tangled itself into his spikes, twiddling the blond strands idly. Blue eyes met orange, hands exploring smooth skin. "Master Xemnas." He whispered, laying his head over Xemnas' chest. "Please."

How desperate he must sound, pushing the man backwards. Xemnas allowed himself to be lead- no one could ever force Xemnas to do anything he didn't want to do, after all- till the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Xemnas 0sat, pulling him up against his side, something he never minded, despite complaints. "Roxas." Xemnas began, but the blond quickly shushed him, shifting to straddle his lap, pushing down on his shoulders.

"Let me." He begged. Xemnas nodded, laying on his back, silver hair flared out on the pillows. Roxas took a moment to study his master.

His wonderful master whose apathetic gaze almost deterred him from doing what he intend, but Roxas' courage would not be smothered by something as ridiculous as hesitation. He leaned over Xemnas, trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, chest, ceasing when he reached Xemnas' waist, unfastening the button and zipper to resume licking and kissing Xemnas' clothed erection. Roxas heard Xemnas' breath hitch, something that filled him with warm feelings he couldn't quite describe. There were a lot of things to do with Xemnas he couldn't describe. Xemnas' cock twitched within it's confines, spurring Roxas to take pity on his weeping member and taking his member in his hand. He ran his tongue over the slit on his head, relishing the soft noise Xemnas made.

He sucked on Xemnas' cock, the loud noises making his face flush. Xemnas' sat up, guiding Roxas' motions with a steady hand on the back of his head. "Such a good pawn aren't you." He cooed, "So eager to please your master." Roxas hummed, beaming up at the older when he closed his eyes and moaned. He sucked harder, just as his master had said; eager to please, and satisfy his every desire. Xemnas gasped, hips jerking forward, nearly choking the blond who swallowed around his member, making an expression as the warm liquid filled his mouth and trickled down his chin.

The elder was surprisingly silent afterwards, usually sparring a few comforting words after each session. But now he was quiet. "Xemnas."

"I don't deserve you." He murmured, wiping away his cum with his thumb. Roxas smiled, nuzzling the inside of Xemnas' thigh with a noise of content. He couldn't tell him it was okay- because it wasn't, his family and friends would panic if Roxas ever told them he was seeing someone eight years his senior and performing sexual acts with said senior- but he could reassure him that this was consensual, and perfectly legal. He wasn't corrupting Roxas, and the blond wanted this. "You're too good for me."

"I'm not good for anybody." He snorted, snuggling closer when Xemnas pulled him up once more to his side.

"You should go." He protested when Roxas began pulling back the covers of the bed. "They'll worry."

"Axel will cover me," He hummed, "Sleep now, talk later. I want pancakes in the morning."

That earned him a chuckle. "So demanding." But still, Xemnas complied. Draping a large arm around Roxas' and bringing him close just the way he liked, but would never admit to anyone aloud. It was the steady drum in his partner's chest that lured Roxas into sleep. Not that the smell of spices and something distinctly Xemnas didn't help.

Belly filled with chocolate pancakes, Roxas walked down the sidewalk with a bounce in his step that his gossiping neighbors associated with his increasingly frequent visits to the city. A part of him- a more immature part- basked in the attention, smirking with satisfaction that this was something only he knew, something precious he had all to himself. Another part told him to be discrete. He didn't want to embarrass his family, Xemnas, or himself. He would never bring that kind of shame on them. "Professor Maleficent," He greeted when he passed the middle aged woman in her garden. Green eyes flicked upwards, scrutinizing him with an amused huff. "Roxas." She greeted, twisting her long black hair out of the way before she bent back over to rip a weed out from where it dared to trespass on her yard. He swiped up a nearby stick and rattled it against the white fence just to irk her.

"I wonder what your classmates would say if they knew this was the reason I assign extra assignments on weekends." She mused dryly, but the glint in her eyes assured Roxas that she at least admired his audacity.

"They need the practice. You should take an extra close look at Vanitas' by the way. He copied off of Aqua." He grinned, dropping the stick where the fence ended and walking across his lawn. "See you Monday."

He slid his key into the lock of his front door and slowly pushed it open, wincing when he saw who was sitting on the couch expectantly. "Hi Tifa."

The ebony-brown haired woman merely frowned, folding her arms over his chest in that familiar you're-in-trouble-but-I-want-you-to-say-it-first nice kind of way he sometimes didn't mind, but mostly wished his caretakers would yell at him instead. It would make him feel a lot less guilty about lying. "Where have you been?"

"Out." He shrugged, trying his hardest to maintain eye contact. Her frown deepened, tugging on the guild coiling around his stomach. She stood, and for a moment, Roxas sincerely thought she looked like she was going to cry. Like she was at another funeral, burring another family member. But she simply held out her hand, a small gesture, and one that stupefied him greatly. "Let me see your phone."

"What? No!" He reeled back, bumping into the door, heart racing. Oh, _she knew, she knew_ , he repeated in his head like a mantra. Someone- something, he struggled to think, guarding his phone jealously. She studied the dragon guarding it's gold with a peculiar expression, one she usually reserved for another member of her family. Instantly, it dawned on him, just what she was thinking. "Are you seeing someone? Someone..." She inhaled deeply, almost as if saying it pained somehow. "Bad?"

Roxas blanched. Eyes wide with horror. "No! No, mom, it's not like that- it was never like that!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The silence dragged on, lingering, ready to be chased away by something- anything. "I... can we talk about this... later." He managed. She sniffed, nodding slowly.

"I just worry about you Roxas." She whispered.

"I know. I promise. It's not like that." It was all he could do. Promise. They hugged, awkwardly on Roxas' part, but she seemed to be reassured by the action and had no qualms against leaving him to himself. Roxas laid on his bed, his room had been too empty since Sora decided to study abroad with his friends. Now all the time he had jokingly wished to have his own room for masturbatory purposes seemed ridiculous now that he was alone with his thoughts. He opened the memos on his phone clicking on one simply labeled **_rules._** Xemnas preferred they be called guidelines, rather than rules, because he admitted he wanted their relationship to be more flexible- or whatever the hell that meant. All he knew was that they were frustrating as fuck.

The second one sucked the most, reciting the safe words before every time they had sex in the previous rule wasn't so bad, reassuring actually, but the chastity rule killed him whenever Xemnas wasn't around. It wasn't like he could call him during a meeting (because _that's_ a violation of rule seven) and left him needy and alone when he wanted his partner the most. He sighed, replaying the scene from last night in his head.

_"I went too far." Xemnas argued, applying ointment to the new bruise blossoming on his back._

_"It's just a little bruise," He protested. "I get them all the time. What makes this so different?" Xemnas' hand slowed, orange eyes boring into Roxas'._

_"You said red." He said gravely. "Red means all action ceases the second after it was spoken. I hoped I may be able to repeat the same to you one day during an intimate moment, with you fully understanding the implication of a seemingly meager 'safe word'."_

_"O-oh really? Y-you thought that s-s-some-d-da-daa..." Xemnas shushed him with a kiss. "You should go home. Your sister-in-Law will be worried."_

_"What?" He actually gaped- him; gaping! "No way, you can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me to leave!"_

_"Roxas. Leave."_

_"Right, sorry violation of rule six right?" He rolled his eyes, about to leave. "Okay, I guess I'll see you whenever."_

_"Roxas."_

_"I'm sorry." He lowered his head, all his anger evaporating. "Can, I just make you feel good?"_

_"I'll drive you home."_

_"No! Please!"_

He sighed, exiting to his text messages with a frown.

**To: X**

**Any punishment in mind for your naughty little pet next time?**

**From: X** the reply said. **Roxas, nine.** _  
_

He groaned, cause seriously, this was getting ridiculous. Guess it was time to go complain to Axel again then." _Hey- hey, don't touch there_ , _hahaha_ " He heard his friend say. Instantly he hung up. He wrapped his blankets tighter around himself, willing himself to sleep, without anything better to do with all his essays finished while finals started up. It's okay, he told himself. Everything will be okay.

Roxas woke to the sound of glass shattering. He tiptoed downstairs, noting the shadows the kitchen light cast on the far wall, he instantly recognized Tifa, and- he hope that wasn't who he thought it was. "Cloud, please." He heard Tifa whisper angrily.

"Tifa, don't." Roxas stiffened when he heard the soft tenor of the other occupant in the kitchen. Cloud was here? Cloud was supposed to be halfway across the world in Halloween Town. "If you aren't going to talk to him, I will."

"He genuinely cares about this person." Tifa argued, and from the shadows on the wall, she had just waved her hands.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Roxas is _safe_ , what he thinks is alright doesn't necessarily coincide with what actually is _alright_." He had always wondered how Cloud could yell without even raising his voice.

"Cloud, you were in the same position a few years ago."

"I know." Was the bitter reply. "You can come out now." Roxas hung his head, the trademark of a guilty child with their hand in the cookie jar, a sight not too uncommon for the brothers. "We need to talk."

"I know." He mimicked.

"I don't like this, Roxas." Cloud's stern gaze intensified, and finally, Roxas exploded.

"Why the hell should you care! You're not even around most of the time! You have no right to judge me! You of all people have no right to judge me!" He trembled. He closed his fists. Opened them. Closed them. It did nothing to soothe the rage burning inside him. Cloud gawked at him- as much as Cloud could gawk, mouth parted just a fraction and eyes wide. He stormed back up the stairs, slamming his door shut with all his might and flopped down onto his bed with a frantic scream that was easily muffled by a pillow.

His phone was in his hand before he really thought about it, dialing a number he knew he shouldn't when it was picked up before he could disconnect. "I'm at a meeting." The smooth baritone answered.

Roxas flinched, finger hovering over the _end call_ button. "Okay." He rasped.

"Are you not feeling well?" Xemnas replied quickly, even though he still sounded as indifferent as ever. "I can cancel our next meeting." So business-like, so cold. Roxas hung up, curling up under his blankets with a sigh, and stayed like that for a long, long time.

Roxas woke up to find Cloud sitting by his bedside, staring pointedly at the ringing phone next to Roxas' head. He nearly cursed when he saw the caller ID. "Well?" Cloud lifted a thin brow.

He took a deep breath. Pressing it to his ear."Hello?" He big his lip, concerned by the long pause.

" _Why weren't you answering your phone_?" Shit, he sounded upset. What were the rules again? What what was that rule?

"I was sleeping." Another lengthy pause. Cloud eyed his expression critically.

" _Are you feeling alright?_ "

"I'm fine."

" _Three_."

Roxas winced, turning away from Cloud, even knowing that he would still hear everything. "I feel lonely and worried what my brother will say after he hears this call with you."

Cloud's eyes embodied the north pole in that very instance.

" _He's in the room_?"

"By my bed."

" _Does he want to talk to me_?" Cloud shook his head with a scowl.

" _Is he angry?_ "

"Very."

" _I'll see you tomorrow then_." Cloud looked positively _livid_.

"I want you to talk to Cecil." Cloud said with that usual finality when the phone was put away, leaving little wiggle room for arguments. Roxas stared.

"Your spy friend?"

"He has experience. He's not judgemental." Cloud continued. "From what I just heard, you need to talk to someone. That's not me or- who else knows? Axel?" The guilt must have shone because Cloud just snorted. "Why am I not surprised? Exactly how long has this been going on?"

"Since the month I skipped those classes."

"Please don't tell me you were skipping to see _him_?" Cloud choked, giving Roxas a look he couldn't place on the small spectrum of emotions he usually expressed.

"Sometimes." He admitted.

"I'm going to be sick."

"I'm sorry."

Cloud sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm not mad at you. I'm more frustrated with myself."

"I... I care about him."

"You can love somebody that hurts you easily." He said darkly, glowering at nothing in particular. "Manipulation is easy for them when someone chooses not know better."

Roxas let those words stew for a bit, eventually upturning his stomach enough to warrant a trip to the bathroom and the expulsion of what was left of those chocolate chip pancakes.


End file.
